Just Desserts
by HeartsGuardianSoul L.D.C
Summary: The dust hasn't settled from the last confrontation amongst the members of Organization XIII, In fact if Axel knew any better he'd say that someone's stirring the beehive. Flowers, chaos, and rampaging hormones ensue that things are not well at all. Warning Minor Genderbending in the begining. Rated T for Language, and sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Don't own Kingdom Hearts. Capiche?

* * *

Chapter 1 The Plot Thickens…

Vexen sighed as he and Marluxia wandered through Agrabah. He hated being here with a passion, even more so with Pinky than anyone else. But Kingdom Hearts knew why Xemnas sent them here EVERY time he craved the cuisine that was catered here… Currently Marluxia was in a deep conversation with a florist…

"It is a rather rare flower… but I must warn you not to touch it because it is only to be touched by the right kind of man… It's… potency is rather quite-"

_For the love of god just stop talking and lets get out of this miserable place. _Vexen groaned inwardly as he shifted the bags he was carrying to his other hand.

"Oh wow you must have the gift…" The florist said with wide eyes as Marluxia flirted with her as he held the flower.

"I'll offer you a trade… This Efemenite blossom for these."

"Will you just hurry up?!" Vexen growled wiping the sweat from his brow.

"In a second you old crone. Go on a head I'll be there in a minute."

xXx

Zexion sighed as he finished going over the reports he had been given by Saix. He found it rather irrelevant why he always got stuck with going over the reports to make a smaller summary for the higher ups…

"You look bored." Demyx commented as he looked up from the board game he and Ixivio were currently playing.

"I am… You would think that Xemnas and Saix would just read the damned things. But no I get stuck summarizing them all the time…"

"Yay! Sorry!"

"Hey! You didn't cheat while I wasn't looking did you?"

Ixivio giggled before running off to Lexeaus' room.

"I swear… He must be taking lessons from Luxord…"

Zexion lowered his glasses on his nose to peer over them at the report in his hands. He hated the damned things with a passion, but his new contacts didn't fit into Xemnas's oh so precious budget for the month so he was stuck with his old lenses. "You know Demyx he is a clone… It is quite possible that Vexen took DNA from the various samples of ours that he keeps in his lab to create the boy."

"… That is almost creepy…"

"Indeed it is. However we can only hope that he chose some of the more… benign members compared to… Larxene and Saix…" Zexion sighed before taking off his glasses.

"Y'know you don't look half bad with your glasses." Demyx attempted to switch the topic.

"Nine… Don't."

"I don't see how you can stand going around the castle blinder than a bat just because you don't want people to tease you about your glasses."

"Demyx please can't you see I'm very busy here?"

"Geez You don't have to get so snippy with me I'm sorry." Demyx said as he decided to exit the room. He went across the hall to where Saix and Axel were currently rebuilding the remains of his room… Or they should have been if they weren't growling at each other.

Demyx sighed and moved along, making his way downstairs and to the kitchen where Vexen and Marluxia were currently arguing… Over a flower.

"Just one sample please?"

"Do you realize how rare this thing is. The myths about this thing are insane. Why the hell would I let you take off with the only blossom that I may _ever_ get my hands on? Hell Vexen, I will be insanely lucky if I can get this thing to root. And the blossoms only bloom once every _TEN_ years."

"You will get the thing back after I make sure you and going to kill everyone here by bringing it here."

"Oh come on Vexen. It's not like it's the Cassinian Blossom!"

"Enough." Vexen said as he held out his hands.

"Oh no. I'm not letting your icy hands of death touch this thing. As mad as you are you'll freeze the poor thing you old prick."

"I am not that old damn it!"

"Why don't I offer to take this thing down to the laboratory. And bring it back to you unharmed and in one piece after he checks it out?" Demyx offered regretting as both of their scathing glares fell upon him.

"I'm fine with that if Methuselah is." Marluxia begrudgingly handed over the flower.

"Asshole." Vexen glared and motioned for Demyx to follow him.

"Arrogant asshole." Vexen growled as he checked out the data on his computer screen.

"Sadly I'd have to agree with that."

"What did I say about talking Nine?" Vexen glared at him.

"Not to. But I don't see why…"

Vexen sighed as the data came up inconclusive. He eyed the interestingly delicate blue flower before tossing it at Demyx. "Take it back to the pansy and don't bug me for the rest of the month."

Another scathing glare from Marluxia later and Demyx was sitting in the Hall of Empty Melodies playing his sitar. About an eternity later a quiet comment broke him for his musician's trance. "Why so sad today Demyx?"

"N-Namine? What are you doing here?"

"I got tired of being cooped up in my room. You're normally so cheerful… but you music was sad today… I figured I'd see if you needed to talk."

"Thanks?" Demyx blushed slightly.

"So what's eating you?"

"Everyone's so pissy. You can't say one word to them with out getting glared at."

"Well I'm sure that last weeks escapades could be blamed. After all look how much your workloads have doubled. Xemnas is still thoroughly pissed about being lied to and the ruckus that the lot of you stirred up."

"I guess you're right." Demyx said as he shifted his position.

"Of course I am. I have to be in the uptake to be able to ignore all of the noise the rest of you make or I'd turn out to be a bitch like Larxene." Namine smiled. "Do me a favor and don't let it get to you okay? Thing will hopefully fall back into their normal rapport by next week."

Demyx mulled it over as she patted him on the shoulder and exited the Hall.

"You did well in there. A first class performance." Xigbar said as she came out. "I think he actually believed you… And If he does he will be able to convince the others…"

"It won't work." Namine gave him a side glance.

He pinned her against the wall. "You will do as we tell you to witch." Xigbar smirked as he opened a portal and pushed her through. Namine fell backward to land in the middle of Xemnas's office. Xigbar chuckled as he followed her through.

"And if you don't well… Let's just say it doesn't end so happily for you." Xemnas said as he came to stand over her.

* * *

And that Is the beginning of a new Story! Yays! Though I have to say I am kind sad to see the First story, **An Innocent Experiment** end... But most unfourtunately this part of the storyline has a much different vibe from it's predecessor...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do Nae Own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Chapter 2: Female...?

The next day

Vexen groaned as his alarm went off. He turned off his alarm. He lie there in his bed, trying to shake the feeling that something was off. He sitting up has sighed and smoothed out his pajamas… and froze. Vexen ripped off his shirt and stared for a minute before rushing to his bathroom.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

xXx

Later that morning…

Zexion was in the middle of teach a lesson to Ixivio. It was rather refreshing compared to the reports so when Xigbar had given him the orders to do so, Zexion was happy to take the 'mission'. Everything had been going rather well, and Ixivio was enjoying the chance to learn how to read and write…

"SIX!" Xigbar barged into the library. Zexion sighed and looked up from his book. Ixivio stopped writing to stare up at Xigbar who briefly glanced at him.

"Is there a reason you're interrupting our lesson?"

"Vexen's got the whole freaking lab under lockdown and Lexeaus is hurt bad."

"Why didn't you just portal in?"

"He has the damned portal block on. I know you have the keycode now come on!" Xigbar pulled him through a portal.

"You must put on the masks." Zexion said as he worked on inputting the digital code. "Vexen wouldn't have put the lab in level one lock down unless it was serious."

"How serious?" Demyx asked nervously.

"The only times he's ever locked it down this tightly has been when an airborne contagion has gotten loose." Zexion said as the alarm beeped and the door opened.

Xigbar and Demyx rushed by with Lexeaus. "Let's get him to the hospital wing. Zexion find out what's going on here." Xigbar ordered.

"Computer interface."

"Six." the computerized spoke cheerfully.

"Why is the lab in lockdown?"

"Reason unknown. The master is currently locked in his quarters. Lockdown was initiated from there."

"Right…" Zexion said as he turned off the portal block. He sighed and made his way toward Vexen's room.

"Vexen?" Zexion knocked on the door.

"Go away Six."

"Vexen open this door."

"Six I order you to go away."

"I'm sorry but I've been ordered by Two to check up on you. I'm giving you till the count of three to open the door. One… Two…"

The door cracked open. "I'm fine Zexion… please go away…"

Zexion frowned. "What's wrong with your voice?"

"Nothing."

"Vexen just let me in!" Zexion pushed on the door. Vexen began to get the better of him as he pushed back. Zexion put his foot in the small gap between the door and the doorframe. "I'm not going away!" Zexion yelled with one last burst of energy he managed to knock the door and Vexen back.

Vexen stumbled back and tripped over his night robe which fell open…

"Holy Kingdom Hearts."Zexion uttered as he passed out.

Zexon awoke to Vexen gently slapping his cheeks. Zexion gasped and went to sit up only to knock heads with Vexen who hissed and moved back.

Zexion stared at Vexen with wide eyes before flushing a deep red. "Y-you're-"

"Yes."

"But _how? _How did you become _female_?! Why in the name of kingdom hearts are you a woman?_" _

"I.. I'm not exactly sure how." Vexen shook his-_no her_ head. "I never experiment on myself. This is most likely somebody's idea of a sick joke."

"Papa?" Ixivio stood in the now open doorway. The kid blinked at Vexen who smiled weakly at the child.

Zexion took this as a chance to escape the conversation and exited the loft to head for the hospital wing.

Lexeaus was in the process of getting stitched up by Xigbar when Zexion found them.

"So what happened?" Zexion inquired as he checked over Xigbar's handiwork.

"Some of the pirates in Port Royal got a little rousty while me and Lexeaus were looking for that damnable gem that Vexen requested for his current project."

:"Huh… you usually never get hurt Lex. They mustn't have been normal." Zexion said as he glanced at Demyx who was nursing his arm. Lexeaus tensed at the barb and looked away.

"Demyx you've hurt your arm."

"I'll be fine."

"You've a dislocated shoulder."

"And?"

"…." Zexion frowned. "You won't be able to retreat into your room and play your instruments all day with your arm dislocated." Demyx grimaced at this note.

"Please don't touch me." Demyx said with a glare.

"For the love of Kingdom Hearts Demyx, You have to let me-" Zexion growled as Demyx backed away from Zexion.

"Got you." Xigbar managed to grab Demyx around the waist. "Pull!" Xigbar grunted as he tightened his grip on the Nocturne. Zexion grabbed Demyx's arm and yanked on it pulling it back into socket with a loud pop and an expletive from Demyx.

"You shouldn't have tried to run." Zexion chastised him.

"I told you not to touch me. Let me go Xigbar." Demyx growled turning dark red.

But as luck would have it Xigbar only flushed red instead of relinquishing his hold on Demyx.

"Demyx… Is there something you didn't tell us?"

Zexion frowned and stared at Demyx. "…" He couldn't put his finger on it but something was definitely off…

"Let. Go. Of. Me." Demyx hissed as Zexion realized that Xigbar was groping him…

"Demyx?" Zexion whispered as it clicked… everything was… _softer. _"You too?"

"What the hell do you mean too?!" Xigbar said letting go and backing away from Demyx. "Please don't tell me you're a chick too!"

Lexeaus raised a brow in inquiry at them

"NO. but um… it's… the reason why Vexen had the Lab in lock down…." Zexion said.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own kingdom hearts.

* * *

Chapter 3 Diagnosis.

"You have got to be kidding me." Xigbar groaned for what had to be the tenth time that hour.

After Zexion had reinstated the quarantine after they had realized why Vexen had originally had the Lab in quarantine…

"Demyx… Is it possible that you came in contact with anything in here?"

"…" Demyx was giving him a death glare.

"Damn it Demyx we've been here for three hours just talk to him and tell him when the hell this happened."

"I woke up like this." Demyx grumbled begrudgingly.

"Did you do anything last night that was different?"

"Not really." Demyx shrugged.

The door opened and Vexen came into the examination ward, Zexion looked down to keep from staring at his mentor.

"Holy kingdom hearts…" Xigbar said as he stared at Vexen.

Vexen glared at Xigbar before heading over to look at the notes that Zexion had managed to wring out of Demyx. Vexen glanced at Demyx briefly before clapping his hands loudly, startling the others from their stupor.

"I've narrowed it down and there is no airborne contagion. You two can go." He pointed at Xigbar and Lexeaus.

"Finally!" Xigbar threw his hands up in the air as he stormed out of the room, with Lexeaus following silently behind.

"Vexen… What do you propose caused this um… change?" Zexion said as he tried his hardest to avoid looking at Vexen. Even without his glasses he didn't want to think about Vexen…

"Zexion I need you to go talk with Marluxia about his peculiar flower he procured yesterday."

xXx

Zexion hated Marluxia's garden with a passion. The pollen was always insanely thick, the plants a little too grabby, and Marluxia was always horny. No matter the gender of the person. It was the reason that Roxas, Namine, Demyx and Ixivio were banned from setting foot into- no scratch that, _near_ Marluxia's… den.

"Hello Zexion…" Marluxia smiled from his bed. He slinked out of his bed in a seductively as he made is way to stand in front of the younger nobody.

_Touch me and I'll castrate you. _Zexion thought as he glared up at Marluxia to fake a smile. "Hello Eleven. I have come on Vexen's behalf to inquire about a flower."

"Oh? Which one? I've got hundreds." Marluxia waved his arms in grandeur, his robes falling open to reveal him in all his glory.

"For the love of Kingdom Hearts Marluxia, put some underwear on." Zexion covered his eyes. "Now according to Vexen you acquired a peculiar flower yesterday at the bazaar."

"Indeed I did. Would you like to see it?"

"No. But I would like to ask you, just what makes it so… different."

"Effeminite is the physical embodiment of the feminine spirit. The blossom in question can only be picked by women, and very few chosen men." Marluxia smiled.

"So when you were having your argument with Vexen last night…"

"I was merely trying to prevent what I suspect might have already happened."

"… You are such an ass. You know you could have warned them not to touch that stupid thing." Zexion spat venomously.

"But where is the fun in that?"

Zexion bit down the retort that he had _wanted _to say, "When will they revert back to normal?"

"That is a very valid question. One I don't know the answer to." Marluxia said as he smugly thought _Or do I?_ "Now if you don't have any relevant reason to be here I suggest you leave." Marluxia said as he shoved Zexion out of his room.

Zexion wandered into the library not wanting to return to Vexen's inevitable rant, in high hopes of finding something useful in the library. Instead he found Ixivio buried under a pile of books.

"What are you doing under there?" Zexion asked as he began to pick the books up off of the child.

"I was trying to find out what mommies like to read."

Zexion stared numbly at the boy as he tried to speak but found that words failed him.

"Oooh! Flowers!" Ixivio said as he noticed the last book that Zexion had picked up. He grabbed the book and darted out of the library. Zexion stood flabbergasted unable to speak…

XxX

"Can I just go to my room?" Demyx groaned as he/she over his/her urine sample.

"Are you sure you really want to go to your room Nine?" Vexen raised an eyebrow. "You sure you want the others to ogle you?"

"Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if Xigbar hasn't been spreading the word all over the organization."

"Fine then I will contact you once I figured out a cure."

"Later." Demyx said opening a portal and exiting with a curt wave.

"And so I was sitting there talking to this kid who had no idea how he came to be in the middle of the fight when this huge heartless appears out of nowhere." Axel said as he noted the sound of the portal opening and closing in Demyx's half of their almost repaired suite.

"Hey Dem! We missed dinner so I snagged up a pizza you want some?"

"Uh… I'm not really sure…"

"Oh come on, It's just me and Roxas. Who cares it you have a cold?"

Demyx came through the half completed bathroom with a sigh. "I'm just not feeling up to it alright? It been a stressful day and I just want to practice my sitar…" Demyx trailed off as he/she noticed their wide eyed open mouthed stares. As the pizza topping slid off Roxas's piece to land in his lap Demyx clapped her hands. "Hey eyes up here."

Axel blinked and then frowned. "Demyx… please tell me you lost a bet with Luxord and had to get breast implants."

"If only." Demyx sighed and took a seat on Axels bed.

Roxas reached forward to poke the items of question only to have Demyx smack him.

"This is the indirect handiwork of Marluxia."

"…So he turned you into a chick? How is that even possible?"

"Vexen believes its because of this weird flower Pinky bought while they were out on their shopping trip yesterday. I found them arguing over it so I offered to transport it between them to keep them from fighting."

"Oh god can you imagine the horrors that thing could do in the hands of Marluxia?" Roxas wondered aloud as their minds all wandered down that odd thought…

_Marluxia surrounded by various scantily clad former male members of the organization screaming his name…_

"Lord help me, Xemnas would make an ugly woman."

"Agreed." Axel and Demyx agreed with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Chapter 4 Flowers

"Day Two of what I have decided to call the Feminine Curse. There has been no changes what so ever to my nor Nine's bodily structures since the initial curse. Eleven has not undergone the same fate as either of us."

"Daddy?"

Vexen turned around to face Ixivio who had just finished his breakfast. "Yes Ixivio?"

"May I go play?"

"Yes but stay away from Xemnas."

"Okay."

xXx

"It's hilarious. But also kinda cool if you think about it." Xigbar laughed as he shoveled scrambled eggs into his plate.

"Oy, eye candy at three o'clock." Luxord nodded as Demyx enter the dinning hall. Demyx glared at him. As she made her way over to sit between Axel and Roxas. Someone else whistled.

"Oh shut it!" Demyx spat venomously.

"Don't let them bother you Nine. They're just jealous."

"Jealous my ass. I wouldn't be caught dead in his- oh sorry- _her _place." Xigbar snickered.

"You're just being defensive because you haven't gotten any since the last time you and Luxord went on a binder in Port Royal." Zexion nonchalantly said as he buttered his toast.

Xigbar began to sputter as he tried to come up with a retort. Luxord's ears acquired a bright shade of red before he burst out laughing. "He's got you there Xigy."

"Fuck man!" Xigbar growled before storming out of the room.

"Watch your language!" Siax grumbled from his end of the table.

"Nice one Zexion." Axel held up his hand for a high five.

Zexion blinked at him for a second before going back to reading the book in his hand. "I was merely stating the truth Eight. It is nothing to celebrate."

"… You know you should take a break from all of that reading you're becoming as stiff as some of those old dusty tomes." Axel joked.

"…" Zexion ignored Axel.

Axel sighed in defeat and shook his head. "I'm just saying…" a gentle tugging on his coat. he looked over to see Ixivio standing there holding a book about flowers.

"Hey short stuff what's cooking?"

"Do mommies like flowers?" The child blink up at the redhead. Axel stared at the child numbly for several moments before replying, "Yes… Why?"

"I want to get Daddy a gift for becoming a Mommy…"

Milk shot out of Roxas' nose as he couldn't hold in his laughter in anymore.

Axel tried not to laugh as well as he smiled. "I'm sure Vexen would like that."

"Okies!" Ixivio said as he darted out of the room. As soon as the child was gone Axel let it all loose. By the time he was done laughing, puffs of steam were leaking out of his eyes.

Zexion sighed and shut his book as he stared over his mission assignment. _A four day mission assignment to a place called Barcelona, with Demyx. Just what I really wanted to do. _"I will be up in my room preparing for our reconnaissance mission Nine. I'll meet you at the departure point in twenty minutes."

Demyx watched Zexion leave with a sigh. "Why is it that every time they pair me and him together I barely get time to eat breakfast?"

"Who knows Demyx. Who knows…" Roxas said after chugging down his orange juice. "Say where do you think Ixivio's going to be able to find flowers around here?" he asked as he stabbed his fork into the last waffle. Another fork appeared in his view. Roxas glared in the direction of the offending fork's owner only to freeze as Namine gave him a earnest smile and a wink. And before Roxas knew it the waffles was on her plate and oozing with syrup.

"What the hell just happened?" Roxas blinked.

"Flowers?!" Axel yelled before running out of the room.

xXx

Vexen growled at the test results. _This can't be happening. This can't fucking be right! _Vexen yanked on her hair as she turned around and almost smacked face first into Marluxia. "Kingdom Hearts what the hell are you doing in here?!" Vexen yelled.

"I came to… check on you…" Marluxia sa as Vexen brushed by him.

"Good you saw me now get out of my lab."

"Oh how could you be so cruel? I only came by to express my… condolences." Marluxia said as he leaned in close to whisper the last part in Vexen's ear.

"Condolences my ass! This is your fault!" Vexen yelled.

"Ah yes," Marluxia smiled. "I do have to take blame for your arrogant persistence, don't I?"

"Why you asshole!" Vexen growled as she went to smack Marluxia.

Marluxia caught her hand. "You would smack the one who actually knows the _cure_ to your predicament?"

Vexen's eyes widened. "You know the cure?"

"Indeed I do." Marluxia said pulling Vexen closer to him.

XxX

"Ixivio! Where are you buddy?" Axel yelled as he ran through the halls searching for the kid. "Kid?! Are you in here?!" He yelled as he burst into Marluixa's room. The silence in the greenery was deafening… "Ixivio!"

"Axel?"

Axel looked up to find Ixivio standing in a tree. "What are you doing up there?"

"I was looking for a flower…" the child smiled.

"Look Ixivio it isn't s- Safe!" Axel yelled as his feet were yanked out from under him.

"Axel?"

"Just stay there!" Axel ordered as he summoned one of his chakrams. He sliced his ankles free just in time for his right wrist to get caught by the vine. "Stupid plant." Axel growled as he summoned a ball of fire and burned the vines. There was an odd yelping noise as the rest of the plant retreated from the flame.

"Wow! That was cool!" Ixivio piped up from Axel' elbow.

"I thought I told you to stay put?" Axel frowned at the boy.

"I found a flower!" Ixivio held up a delicate white orchid. Axel eyed the flower before grinning weakly and nodding.

"Yes, it's very nice now lets get out of here before Marly gets back eh?"Axel held out his hand.

"Okay." the five year old smiled and took his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

Wow! I didn't even realize I had five chapters of this finished already... Surprising how much i cando when I'm half a asleep! Anywho read on.

* * *

Chapter 5 Birds and the Bees

Roxas groaned as he made his way to the dinner table. Today's mission was a real pain in the ass, and after meeting Siax's insane quota of five hundred heartless, his body was screaming for sleep and food.

He plopped into the first seat he could find and placed his head on the table.

"You know that isn't very sanitary."

"Yeah and why do you care…?" Roxas looked up to see that the speaker was none other that Namine. He stared at her as she gave him a sweet smile.

"What's got you so cranky?" she said as she snagged a apple from the fruit bowl.

""Who says I'm cranky?"

"Okay then tired?"

"Me tired nah. I'm impervious to sleep. I kick the sandman's ass left, right and center any day."

Namine giggled.

"Say um… not to be rude but I gotta admit that I'm kind of curious as to why you started eating down here. I mean with us." Roxas blurted out, and instantly regretted his words.

Namine's smile weakened a little before she shrugged. "I- I don't know I guess I got tired of taking my meals in my room. Alone." She chuckled weakly before biting solidly into her apple.

Roxas watched her, transfixed as she ate her apple.

Axel came in and sat next to Roxas. He frowned at the younger nobody who was intensively wating the girl eat her apple. He shook his head and elbowed Roxas. "Aren't you going to eat anything?"

"Huh?" Roxas stirred but didn't take his eyes off of Namine.

So Axel elbowed him again "Weren't you going to eat anything?"

"Uh yeah of course." Roxas shook his head as he shrugged off his stupor. He glanced up at the table before he started snagging the stuff to make him a sandwich. Namine raised a brow at Axel before standing up and reaching across the table for a banana, and catching Roxas's attention again.

Axel cleared his throat as he kicked Roxas in the shin. Roxas bit back a cry as he quickly sat down and glared at Axel.

"Hmph." Namine smirked as she slinked out of the room.

"What the hell was that for?" Roxas growled.

"Hey you were practically drooling when I came in. I mean seriously it's like you've never seen a girl before."

"I- I have too seen girls." Roxas's face flushed red.

"Ah but not one you liked hm?" Axel raised a brow.

"Just… leave it alone Axel."

"Aw… please don't tell me that you need me to tell you about the birds and the bees kiddo." Xigbar, the only other person in the room jeered.

"Unfortunately Saix already beat you to that." Roxas shuddered as he tried not to think about that one time.

"What's the birds and the bees?"

Milk came out of Axel's nose as he fought to keep from laughing as Xigbar winced and turned to smile weakly at Ixivio. "That is a conversation that you will have to one day ask your daddy when you're older."

"Oh… I was hoping for a story…"

"Why don't you go ask Vexen to read you a story."

"I would but his room was locked and there were weird noises coming from inside…" the child pouted.

Axel and Xigbar traded a wide eyed stare. Axel shuddered as he began to even think the unthinkable, and smiled at Ixivio. "You know what. Roxas will tell you a story tonight instead. How's that sound?"

"Yay!"

"Wait what?" Roxas blinked.

Sometime after Roxas and the child had retreated form the dinning hall.

"I can't believe it." Axel shuddered again.

"You're telling me." Xigbar stuck his finger in his mouth and made gagging noises.

"You know… you're probably my least favorite person to hang with… but would you like to help me get some… incriminating pictures?" Axel grinned as he pulled a digital camera out of his pocket.

"Just so you know the feeling is mutual. But sure why not?" Xigbar grinned.

xXx

"Just go away." Vexen absolutely hated everything about him/herself at that exact moment and nothing could make him not hate himself.

"Admit to me that you liked it and I will."

Vexen flushed an even deeper red. "I will not."

Marluxia's hands slipped around Vexen's waist. "You can't deny what you felt was just… exquisite." His hands cupped Vexen's bare bosom. "You were unequivocally beautiful underneath me. Who knew you had such passion beneath that layer of frost you've put around thy soul." He breathed into Vexen's ear. Vexen tried to ignore the echoing lust that was building in her body. Her nipples hardened as her breasts swelled at his massaging. "Shall I make you scream again?" Marluxia caressed Vexen's ear with his tongue.

xXx

"It sounds like two howler monkeys going at it." Axel snickered as he slowly drilled a hole into the wall.

"Just hurry it up will ya?" Xigbar grunted.

"Yeah yeah. There we're through." Axel pulled out the drill.

"Alrighty then lets see who we've got playing the hanky panky…" Xigbar said as he peeked into the hole. "Kingdom hearts…" Xigbar hissed as soon as he caught sight of the entangled limbs and one unmistakable flourish of pink hair.

"Move over…" Axel shoved the older nobody aside to get a view of the action himself before the urge to puke took over. Axel passed off the camera as he tried to not get sick. "Egad, Marluxia?"

"Okay... I've got some pics… lets get out of here before we give our position via vomiting."

* * *

Just for the record I will be posting this on my Deviantart account eventually but not right now. ^.^ not enought time... Oh and I will be posting the story featuring Roxas and Saix's The bird and the bees talk.


	6. Chapter 6

Wow.. With all of the uploading I've done today I didn't think that I'd get to posting this chapter but here it is! Though I do have to warn ya It's more of a filler chapter than anything else...

* * *

Chapter 6: Dreams ans Arguments

The next day…

She was there again. Sitting there innocently eating grapes this time as she made sure he was watching her… If you call gently tonguing each of the grapes on the small bunch before biting them off innocent. And as much as it bothered Axel, Roxas was caught, hook line and sinker. He would have sworn she'd been taking lessons from Larxene… But what the hell did the little vixen want? Axel sighed as he watch actual drool drip from Roxas's mouth and shoved the younger nobody's face into his oatmeal.

Roxas sputtered and growled before glaring in his direction. Namine giggled and caused Roxas to blush deeply. He chuckled and began to clean his face.

Axel glared at Namine before glancing up to see Vexen meander into the room, in his bathrobe nonetheless. Vexen yawned as he- note _he_- stretched his arms.

"Wow how'd you get back to normal?" Luxord asked him as he sat down at the table.

Vexen gave him a withering glare and slowly began to pour him some coffee.

"Has anyone seen Ixivio? He wasn't in his room this morning." Vexen asked as he mixed in his cream.

"He spent the night in Roxas's room."

"Ah." Vexen gulped down his coffee. "And where is he now?"

"I would say still in bed."

"Hm…" Vexen nodded as he made his way out of the dinning room.

xXx

_Yellow eyes stared at him in the darkness as Ixivio ran from the shadows that clawed at his feet. "What do you want from me?!" the child cried as the owner of those pupiled eyes stepped closer._

"_Just accept me."_

"Daddy!" the boy shot straight up in the bed, trembling as he looked around the empty room. He blinked the tears out of his eyes and realized that he was in Roxas's room. Pulling his legs up to his chest he wept silently into his arms as he tried to forget the nightmare.

"Ixivio?" Vexen opened thirteen's door to see the boy crying on the bed. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"… I had a bad dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Vexen asked as sat down on the bed and put his arms around the child.

Ixivio shook his head. Vexen sighed and held the youngster as he attempted to comfort the boy. Vexen was at a loss for words as he tried to think of something to comfort the boy in his arms.

Vexen sighed finally and said, "Let's get some breakfast okay?"

XxX

"Hey Namine, um… I've got the day off and I was wondering… You you like got go to Twilight Town with me?"

"Why Yes Roxipoo I'd love to."

"Axel Get the hell out!"

Axel laughed at the younger nobody's irritation. "Oh come off it Roxas. This is not like you to be this… shy."

"Go walk of the Altar and leave me alone."

"Look Roxas I'm only being so hard on you because I don't trust that little vixen. She's up to something. I just know it."

"Oh you just know it eh?" Roxas growled as he glared up at Axel. "You think you know everything don't you?"

"Damn it Roxas she's just a girl. Think with your brain and not your-" Axel broke off as Roxas took a swing at him. "Hey watch it!"

"Get out of my room!" Roxas yelled as he shoved Axel out and slammed the door in his face.

"Roxas damn it!" Axel growled at the door.

A rock hit him in the head as a voice growled, "Language Eight."

"Lexeaus damn isn't that bad of a word you prick!" Axel growled at the Silent Hero. He swung around only to find Namine standing there. _How the hell did she do that?_ He glared down at her as she smiled innocently up at him and held out a sucker to him.

"Sucker?"

"No thank you." Axel spat.

"Why Axel if I didn't know any better I'd say that I must have wronged you some how." she shrugged as she opened the sucker.

Axel leaned in close. "I don't know what you're up to but I don't trust you."

"Who says I'm up to anything?"

"Who says your not?" Axel growled as he brushed by the girl.

Namine watched him stalk off before quietly knocking on Roxas's door. "Roxas?"

On the other side of the door Roxas froze. _Should I open it?_

"I was kind of curious if you had any missions today… If not um… Would you like to go to Twilight Town with me?"

"Uh sure!" the door swung open fiercely as Roxas hastily replied. "I mean yeah, I got nothing going on today so uh.. Let me grab my coat."

xXx

"Are you feeling any better?" Vexen ruffled Ixivio's hair.

"Mmhm." Ixivio nodded as he munched on his pancakes.

"Vexen!" Vexen turned to see none other than Xemnas standing there with a rather annoyed look on his face. He gave Ixivio a scathing glance before he turned on the older nobody. "You haven't turned a report in for several days. How is you current assignment coming along?"

"It is coming along as planned there have been no flaws as of yet."

"If you fail me I'll skin you alive."

_I have no doubt of that._ Vexen thought as he bit his tongue and looked away from those hateful yellow eyes. "I will not fail you, Superior."

"Get back to work Four." Xemnas said as he swept out of the kitchen. Vexen sighed and turned back to Ixivio only to find the boy quivering once more, his eyes tightly clenched shut, hands over his ears.

"Come on lad." Vexen said as he put his hand on Ixivio's shoulder. Ixivio looked up sharply as Vexen gave him a weak smile.

* * *

What on earth does Xemnas have up his sleeve? O.o

See ya'll in chapter 7.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Chapter 7: Unpleasant Revelations

Several days later…

"You know for a vampire laden world it wasn't half bad." Demyx said as he and Zexion trekked their way towards their respective bedrooms.

"Says the one who didn't get chased seventeen blocks by one of them."

"I still don't see why you didn't cloak yourself."

"Considering we were working recon and _trying _to blend in with the local populace…"

Demyx smirked. "Are you sure it wasn't because she wanted to marry you?"

"Nine…" Zexion growled warningly.

Demyx laughed.

Xigbar came around the corner. "Oh hey Zexion, Ohoho Demyx… You seemed to have found your cure eh? Zexion you dog I would have never thought it in you."

They both blinked at him. "What are you talking about Two?" Zexion asked as he furrowed his brows.

"Demyx isn't a chick anymore… Who did you shag with?"

Demyx instantly flushed red as any retort Zexion had been preparing flew out the window. "What the hell? What makes you think I- I…"

"Well… You're a dude again."

"Well I didn't get laid all on the trip."

"Then how the hell did you get back to normal?"

"… I was normal when I woke up."

The silence was thick enough to cut with a knife. Xigbar cleared his throat. "Excuse me." Xigbar said as he teleported.

"Can you believe him?" Zexion shook his head. "Thinking that we had sex."

"Uh… Yeah." Demyx flushed deeper as he opened his door. He promptly got tackled.

"Demyx!" Demyx glanced down to find Ixivio hugging him. He dropped his travel bag and hugged the kid back.

"Hey there Ixivio… Uh… Why are you in my room?"

"Hiding…"

"Hiding?" Demyx frowned. "Why?"

"Ixivio!" Axel called where are you?"

Ixivio squeaked and ran off.

"Ixivio?" Axel came around the corner. "Oh hey Demyx have you seen Ixivio I was trying to give him a bath when he bolted on me."

"Um… No… But why are you taking care of him?"

"Vexen's been in his lab for several days and the poor kid's been driving me nuts." Axel groaned. "I just need a break…"

"Why didn't you ask Roxas to help you out?"

Axel's eyes grew dark. "Screw him." Axel growled and stormed off. "Ixivio!"

xXx

Xigbar stood on the ceiling outside of Vexen's lab in a mental debate. _Dare I stir the hornets nest? Dare I risk death by becoming a popsicle? Hm… Yeah…_ He grinned as he teleported into the lab.

Vexen growled as he stared over the charts. He had to have this thing perfect.

"Sounds like things aren't going well."

"What the hell do you want Two? I'm busy."

"I was… curious… just exactly how did you restore yourself?"

"… That is none of your concern."

Xigbar shrugged his shoulders as he moved away from the older nobody. "True… But I just figured you'd want to know that Demyx is also back to normal. Said that he was normal when he woke up the next day."

Vexen glared at him methodically, while the temperature in the room dropped. Xigbar teleported out of the room. "That bastard!" Vexen growled as frost formed on every glass surface in the room. Several vials of viscous materials shattered as he stormed out of his lab.

XxX

"I don't know he just turned cold and stormed off to go look for Ixivio… When the hell did he get in here?" Demyx noticed the child bouncing up and down on Zexion's bed.

"I'm not really sure… Anyways what makes you think that Axel and Roxas are fighting?"

"Okay.. If some how we all got our hearts back save for Roxas, Axel would cut the heart out of his chest for him. For Axel to be so cold to him… They're fighting about something…"

"It's probably best if you stayed out of it Nine." Zexion sighed as he put the finishing touches to his report. "Nothing good will come from getting in between."

"True… I guess…" Demyx admitted defeat. "Well… I'm going down to the Hall to compose… hey squirt you want to tag along?"

Ixivio nodded as he jumped off the bed and bolting out the door.

Zexion sighed once Demyx left. _I wonder why Xigbar was so interested in how Demyx got back to normal… Oh well…_

xXx

Marluxia's door was locked but that didn't stop Vexen who merely opened a portal and stormed into the room. Plants started withering instantly from the cold frost that began to coat their tender flesh. Marluxia Yelled something from his bathroom and stormed out into the room in the nude, soaking wet…

He had little time to cry out as the water instantly froze to his skin, his feet freezing to the floor. "Vexen!" He choked from blue lips.

"You lied to me." Vexen growled as he stood closer to Marluxia.

"I… implied. You're the one who slept with me! Besides it's not like you didn't like it!"

"I hated every moment of it."

"Sure you did."

"You should be glad that Xemnas doesn't want us to kill each other… But he didn't say anything about hurting you." Vexen grinned as he lifted an ice covered fist.

XxX

Zexion was reading as he made his way down to the dinning hall. he wasn't paying much attention to anything else when he collided with some one else. "Eh… Sorry." He grumbled as he picked up his book. He glanced at the other person, which turned out to be Namine.

She smiled and asked, "Is it a good book?"

"_Is it a good story?" a small redheaded girl smiled at him from overhead. Ienzo jumped a mile before frowning at the girl…_

"It's only a mythology book." Zexion shrugged off the childhood memory.

"Oh…" Namine said quietly. "Say Zexion… I've been quite bored lately… I'm suffering from artist's block… Do you think you could suggest a good book for me?"

"Um… Sure?" Zexion blinked at her. "What kind of stuff do you like to read?"

"Whatever."

"Uh… right." Zexion stood up. "Well uh.. do you think it can wait until after I get some dinner?"

"Sure." She smiled once more as she winked and danced off. "See you later Zexion."

Zexion watched her go with a confused stare as he thought... _What was that about?_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't Own Kingdom Hearts. Only the plot. Thankyou. And Now on to the long over due Chapter 8.

* * *

Chapter 8: Thrashing the secrets...

Zexion groaned the next morning as he tightly gripped his cup of coffee. Last night had not gone well. After he had found Namine several art books from the library, he was dragged off to the medical ward to doctor up Marluxia who for some reason was beat within an inch of his life. And considering that Marluxia flinched every time Vexen barked an instruction to him, it was quite obvious what happened to Eleven. And despite the fact that Vexen forced him to work on Marluxia, Zexion couldn't help but smile at Marluxia's broken nose.

"Whoa you look like you didn't sleep much." Axel noted as he sat down next to him.

"Yeah well Vexen had me preoccupied last night."

"Oh?"

It was this moment when Marluxia limped in black and blue on crutches.

"Sweet Kingdom Hearts there is a God!" Axel cheered, earning him a sour glare from Marluxia who promptly flipped him off. The Graceful Assassin hobbled his way to his seat.

"What the hell happened to him?" Demyx ask he took his place on the opposite from Zexion.

"Something apparently thrashed Eleven." Zexion refilled his coffee cup.

"Something or Someone?" Axel asked as he eyeballed Marluxia's blackened face.

Zexion merely sipped his coffee.

Roxas came in with Namine hanging all over him. Axel gagged and pushed his plate away. "I've lost my appetite."

Zexion watched Namine flirt with Roxas for a minute before his own appetite faded. She peeled away from Roxas to saunter over to him. "Thanks for helping me find those books last night."

"Uh… your welcome?" Zexion blinked as she sat next to Roxas who eyed him warily.

"Six."

Zexion looked up to see Saix standing there. "Seven…"

"I need you to come with me."

"…" Zexion blinked up at him. "Why?"

"No questions just come along." Saix growled as he picked him up by the collar of his cloak.

"Put me down!" Zexion yelled.

"That was scarier than the time Saix decided to develop a sense of humor." Demyx commented.

Flashback…

"Saix came to see me for a fake pass to DisneyTown earlier…"

"I don't believe it."

"Eight I'm telling you the truth."

"Saix. In DisneyTown. God That's just not a pretty picture." Demyx shuddered as he tried to vanquish the thoughts despite the fact that he was nervously glancing at Saix who was silently eating his pot roast in peace on the far end of the table.

"Nine don't stare. I don't want him to kill me when this gets out." Zexion hissed.

Xemnas portaled into the dinning hall with an extremely pissed look on his face. Everyone in the room save for Saix, froze to look at him.

"Whose idea is this?" He growled holding up a life-sized plushie of King Mickey… in bondage, complete with a sign that said 'Love Me Mansexy!' the room was dead silent as He glared at each of them. "If I find out who did this…" he growled before flipping the stuffed animal in the air. The lightning fast strikes of the etherblades and shreds were all they saw before he teleported out of the room.

End flashback.

"Whatever." Axel grumbled as he stood up. "I've got a mission to London I'll be back later."

xXx

Down in the lab…

Vexen was buried amongst paperwork as Ixivio sat across the table from him eating his cheerios. Ixivio watched Vexen growl at the paperwork.

"Vexen." Ixivio flinched as Xemnas appeared into the room. The Superior was a more than a pleasant presence in the room, his dissatisfaction rolling off of him in waves. "How goes the project?"

"It's nearing completion." Vexen glared up at Xemnas. "The creature is already signs of consciousness."

"Good the witch has already been working on unraveling Thirteen's memories… Has it began to take form?"

"Yes."

"How long until it is fully functional?"

"Two… Maybe three days max Superior." Vexen sighed.

"Then move everything to Castle Oblivion. I want the final touches to the project finished and complete in two days." Xemnas growled. His eyes lit on Ixivio who slunk down in his chair to try to get out of the nobody's view. "I don't want it to turn out like this one did."

"Yes Superior." Vexen said as he gathered his papers.

Xemnas stared at the child. "I'll watch the child for you while You, Six, and Two transport everything to the Castle."

"Excuse me?" Vexen stared at Xemnas slack jawed.

"Leave the boy with me." Ixivio cringed, and a faint echo of worry passed through Vexen as Xemnas pulled Ixivio to his feet. "Come." The Superior growled as he pulled the child behind him.

Vexen stared as Xemnas exited the lab, unable to find his voice.

xXxXx

Axel stepped out of a portal in Namine's room cautiously. Thankfully she wasn't there… _They're probably snogging in Roxas's room. _Axel sighed as he stared at the almost empty tower room. It was stark save for her bed, her desk… and her sketchbook. Axel walked over to stared at the open book, a picture of Roxas was displayed… at least he thought it was Roxas… The hair was right… He was holding hands with a a brunette with equally spikey hair… "His original self?" Axel whispered as he flipped through the pages. As he flipped farther back into the book scenes featuring the other members appeared with much more definition… She had apparently take her time with them… He stopped on one in particular… It was one of him, Saix… and Roxas? No… The clothing wasn't right… "Who? Who…"

"Axel." Axel turned to find Saix standing in the doorway, the malevolence glowing in his eyes. "You shouldn't be in here."

"Saix… just what is Namine's power?"

Saix smirked as he stepped closer to Axel. "I thought that you would have figured it out by now…" Saix's eyes lit on the sketchbook.

"Memories…" Axel breathed as Saix stood face to face with him. "So she's fucking with our memories…"

"Pity that you won't remember." Saix said before everything went black.

XxX

Zexion grumbled as he worked on packing Vexen had ordered him to gather. "I still don't see why we're moving the lab to the other Castle." Zexion grumbled as he scurried from one side to the room to the other.

"Just shut it and move the shit over here." Xigbar growled at him.

"Vexen are we taking the chemicals along today?" Zexion asked as he looked at them with uncertainty. "Vexen?" Zexion called. He sighed after not getting a replay and sniffed out the older nobody to find him in a hidden alcove. Vexen was hastily typing away at a console that was next to a tank.

"What are you doing?"

Vexen flinched slightly, but continued typing away. "I am disengaging the safety, and draining amniotic fluid encasing this specimen."

"Specimen?" Zexion frowned and peered in the window to com face to face with a malformed face, it's flesh thin and ribboned with its veins and arteries, it's nose nonexistent, dim blue eyes peering back into his own. Zexion glanced over at Vexen. "What is it?"

"That is the new clone I am working on. It is in its final stages… the flesh is working on stabilizing, It will be fully functional soon enough."

"Vexen…" Zexion started only to cut off by a finger to his lips. Something that was reminiscent of fear filled Vexen's eyes. The older nobody shook his head and flicked his eyes toward the entrance of the alcove. Zexion could smell Xigbar standing there. He gathered a box of papers and carried them out to hand to Xigbar.

Xigbar watched the younger nobody skirt around the room before finally getting annoyed by his silence. "I think I can handle the rest. Get out of here and take the rest of the day off."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Kingdom Hearts.

As much as I hate it, this is the final chapter of Just Desserts. I would like to say thanks to everyone who's read this ^.^ I makes me happy that my stories are being read. Thank You.

* * *

Chapter 9: Ugly Relavations

Several hours and a few books after Zexion had sent away he sat in the dining hall with a half eaten sandwich. Zexion sighed irritably as he poked at his food with disinterest.

"Didn't your mother tell you not to play with your food?" Demyx commented as he sat down across from him.

Zexion gave him a droll stare. "Why are you so cheery?"

"Cheery?" Demyx blinked at him. "I'm not cheery…"

"Whatever." Zexion said as he went back to poking at his food, only to interrupted once again several minutes later. "Hey Zexion?" Zexion glanced up at Demyx who yawned and didn't notice the glare he was giving him.

"Yes Nine?"

"Where do you think everyone is at?"

Zexion frowned at Demyx before taking a glance around the room. The normal buzzing of the other members was missing. There were only three of them in the room, him, Demyx, and Xaldin.

"I've no idea." Zexion said as he yawned. "Maybe they're out on missions."

"Perhaps you're right." Demyx returned his yawn.

"I'm going to check on Vexen." Zexion said as he pushed away his food. "Besides, I don't feel like eating anyways."

xXxXx

"Vexen?" Zexion called as he looked around for the older nobody. "Ixivio?" he called on second thought. When nobody answered him he sighed and inhaled deeply. The smell of the chemicals linger thickly over the half empty lab. But underneath the faint smell of tears and fear came from the loft.

Zexion followed his nose and slowly made his way to the loft where he found Ixivio asleep on the bed, asleep caught in the thicket of a nightmare. The was tossing and turning on the bed tears leaking from his eyes.

"Ixivio, hey Ixivio," Zexion called gently as he laid a hand on his shoulder. "Ixivio you've got to wake up." he gently nudged the boy. "Ixivio."

The boy stilled as he opened his eyes, Normally bright green they were almost black with dark shadows... Zexion shrank back slightly as he stared at the boy. "Ixivio. Are you alright?"

"Zesshion?" the boy whispered tears in his eyes. "I don't feel good…" Ixivio said before falling forward into Zexion's chest. "I want my papa…" he groaned as he fell back into unconsciousness.

"Ixivio." Zexion felt of the boy's forehead, which was almost as warm as Axel usually felt, hot. "Crap."

The sound of a portal opening behind him made him turn to find Xemnas standing there. A small tinge of… Fear? Yeah fear, ran through him as he looked up into Xemnas's cold golden gaze. "Superior." Zexion lowered his gaze. "The boy is ill."

"It is just a clone." Xemnas grumbled as he watched Zexion intently. The younger nobody tightened his grip on the clone. "An imperfect specimen. It is of no worry of mine what happens to it."

"Then why are you here?" the words were out of Zexion's mouth before he could stop himself.

"I've come to check on it to see if it's made any progress. After all it _was _infected with the Noir virus. I want to see what kind of heartless this _creature_ will become. Perhaps it will be useful to me."

But his noir virus wasn't active… unless…

Zexion gazed up into Xemnas's eyes once more. "You activated his virus?"

"Did you think I'd really let you keep the thing as a pet? You worthless bastards will never regain your hearts wasting you fledgling emotions on this creature."

Zexion's eyes widened. "But… to have emotions… you need a heart. Are you telling me… the we have hearts?"

Xemnas smirked. "Hearts are trifle things… it is possible that a you could develop a heart through exposure to others. After all it is when other's perceive _you_ that you are given a sense of self."

Zexion narrowed his eyes at Xemnas. He inhaled and twitched his nose. "Namine." The illusion of Xemnas faded to reveal the girl standing there, bruised and slightly battered.

"I should have known that I couldn't fool you for long." she smiled weakly.

"What are you doing here?"

Namine sighed as she pulled her sketchbook from behind her back, revealing a group picture, featuring Axel Demyx, Lexeaus, Roxas, Vexen, Ixivio… and the start of another outline… "He made me do it…" she whispered as he frowned at her. "I'm not done… there's… one more person to finish…" Namine's voice was tight as she stared at her drawing. "He's… he's set a spell on me… I have to finish this."

"Then why haven't you?"

"I… I don't think it's right… and I'm fighting it…" she gripped the pencil behind her ear.

"…" Zexion stared at Namine. He knew her will wasn't as bold as it had once been. He had very little doubt that she was near her breaking point. He decided to give her something else to think about in hope of prolonging her spell. "What you said while you were disguised as Xemnas… is any of that true?"

Namine looked down at Ixivio tightly secured in Zexion's arms. "You tell me." She said as she held her sketchpad in front of her, staring blankly at it. "Finish…" She breathed under her breath.

"Memories… emotions… they're kept in the heart…" Zexion whispered.

"Papa…" The boy whimpered as the smell of darkness began to permeate the room. "Shit. He's falling into the final stages of Noir."

"Zexion… follow me." Namine said as she reopened the portal. Zexion frowned at her. "Why should I trust you?"

"Because it's the only way to save him. Now hurry before Xemnas realizes that I haven't erased you memories yet."

The portal opened up into the laboratory at Castle Oblivion. Vexen was slumped over in a chair, drooling slightly in his forced rest. Zexion stared around at the new lab quickly taking in the new equipment…

"Over here." Namine said as she pulled a chain and led Zexion through a hallway to a hidden part of the lab. Ixivio twitched violently in his arms as his little body spasmed as the darkness flooded his body. The hall opened to a small room, filled with clear-doored tubes… "It's… the cryogenic freezers that Vexen created in Radiant Garden…" He turned to look at Namine. "How did you know about this?"

"I've already stripped Vexen of his memories." she said as she pulled out the pencil and began to work on her picture. Zexion cringed as he felt her spell leech from him. "I suggest you hurry… I've no control of my body."

Zexion set Ixivio down in the machine before turning to glare at her. "How can you stand to do this?" He growled.

A single tear leaked from Namine's right eye as she tried to lift her head to look at him as he walked over to her. "It's _him, _Zexion not me."

"Fine then." Zexion rubbed at his eyes, which had began to itch from the spell. "Tell me…" he said through gritted teeth as he worked on the computer. "Do you remember the night we first met?"

The pencil stopped momentarily as Namine was caught off guard by his inquiry. "My introduction was just like everyone else's…"

"No not in this existence I meant before."

"Before?"

Zexion growled as the computer displayed a slowly filling meter. The chamber began to fill with the plasma encasing the boy. "You came running into the lab to see your uncle Ansem. It was just after he had brought me and my sister to the castle…"

"You looked so weird in that little lab coat…" Namine smiled weakly as she gave a short laugh. "Even growled that I shouldn't be playing in the lab… and Uncle Ansem just gave him a knowing look to get him to back down." She finally broke her head free form the geas' grip. "How… how did you remember that?"

"Because.. I had never seen a prettier girl before. You were so… _bright. _like the world itself had blessed you to be there… despite the circumstances that led both of us to be there." Zexion said as the spell eased. He shakily took a step towards her, sleep screamed at every muscle in his body. "And then you kicked my butt in dodge ball, and showed my just how much of a tomboy you really could be."

The computer beeped, drawing his weary attention back to the monitor. It was requiring a time release. He sighed as he glance back at Namine who was still drawing the finer details to his form… He set the thing for five years… Kingdom Hearts willing… he'd have his memories back…he gripped the counter tightly as he tried to stay on his feet, his vision began to blur as his eyes refused to focus.

"You won't completely forget him… but… as you know… with out a cure… he will be lost." Namine stood up, her sketchbook fell to the floor. "I won't let you forget Ixivio… not forever…" she slowly walked over to him.

"Namine… why is Xemnas making you do this?"

"I don't know why… but if I had to guess.. It's to rid you of the fledgling emotions…" she stood in front of him a tenderly weak smile alight on her lips. "Its time to sleep Zexion. Time to forget all that has happened in this long time you have spent here… so that you can start a new…"

"No, please…" Zexion tried to fight it… as he slid to his knees. Namine lowered himself to his level, her blues eyes regretful and sad.

"I'm sorry." She said before kissing him. His life as a nobody began to pass in his mind's eyes, rewinding, unbecoming to him… and vanishing leaving a hollow blank slate in his mind as he finally fell into blissful darkness…

x

xXx

x

Zexion awoke as he slammed into the ceiling before being rolled into the floor as the gravity in his room reversed and rolled him from the ceiling and back to the floor on the opposite side of the room.

"Damn you Xigbar." he growled as he sat up on the cold floor.

"Time to get up. There's a new member. Xemnas wants us in the throne room pronto." Xigbar grinned as he teleported out of the room.

Zexion sighed as he stretched his abused body and went to pull on his discarded cloak. "So we've finally got a number thirteen eh? I wonder what his name is." Zexion mused aloud before opening the portal to his own throne.


End file.
